Little Secrets
by lslines
Summary: The thief is a know it all, and the prince can't stay angry. [King Thief Bakura x Pharaoh Atemu]


Fifth round of that competition, and it's casteshipping. Lucky, _lucky,_ me. And the host said some people would find this difficult? Hah! No real plot, no real point, but it was rather fun to write. Written to a soundtrack of All American Rejects and Nickelback. Done in about, oh, maybe forty-five minutes total. Mostly dialogue. Many thanks to Lori and Dark for giving it a once over for me.

Enjoy.

--

It was long while after the sun had set when the king thief finally sauntered into the oasis, and Atemu jumped on him the moment he came into view. He came looking ragged and tired, slightly worse for ware, but pleased with himself. His hair was messy and cobwebs dangled from parts of it, and the clothes he wore were clean—a telltale sign he'd washed them to remove some kind of evidence. He let out a slight 'oof' as he was tackled, and grinned lazily up into the scowl facing him. "Evening, Pharaoh,"

Atemu's scowl deepened and he glared down from where he sat crouched on Bakura's stomach. "You broke into my grandfather's tomb," he stated.

"That I did,"

"You're an idiot, and I hate you,"

"Aww," the thief pouted and pulled himself up to rest on his elbows. This was made somewhat difficult due to the unmoving prince. "You're a terrible liar, y'know," Atemu continued to glare at him, and he sighed dramatically. "Yeah, yeah, you're mad at me, and I'm lucky I didn't get caught, and I should be thankful you aren't telling anyone where I am, and what I did today was wrong, and I will one day atone for my sins and blah, blah, blah, Pharaoh, I know, I know."

Atemu growled, but he sat back and let the other boy sit up properly, who proceeded to try and brush the sand out of his hair. He was failing spectacularly and so it was that with a groan and a roll of his eyes, Atemu smacked his hands away and brushed it out himself, even pausing to pull the lingering cobwebs away. They sat silently for all of what must have been a minute, Bakura smiling absently in the face of the prince's heated glare. It was also Bakura who gave in first. With a small, smug smile and a laugh he leaned over and kissed the spiky haired boy firmly.

"You know," Atemu said half-heartedly as he pulled away, "You're completely barking mad..."

"And I'm going to get myself killed one day," Bakura finished for him, still smiling. "I've told you, I know." Atemu stuck his tongue out and got himself pounced. Now it was his turn to pout.

"Get off me,"

"Why?" Bakura leaned forward, hands spread out in the sand above his lover's shoulders. "I like it here—and don't tell me you don't because like I've told you before, you're a terrible liar." Another frown, only this one accompanied by a blush.

"Bakura."

"Mmm?"

"You're heavy."

"So?"

"I can't feel my feet."

"And?"

"The sand is making my neck itchy."

"Yeah?"

"Your hair is tickling my face."

"Do I care?"

"You're so difficult."

"And you love me anyway."

"…Some days I really wish I didn't."

"But you do," Bakura grinned triumphantly, and Atemu could just see the smug expression in his mind, even with the thief's face pressed into the crook of his neck. He sighed once more.

"I'm crazy, sneaking out here with you. Crazy and stupid."

"Yes, but you're crazy and stupid and my Pharaoh. Just like I'm crazy and stupid and your dirty little secret."

"Dirty little secret that no one but you knows about?"

"Of course. After all, we're the only ones who _need_ to know. I'm not going to make my life anymore difficult."

"Oh yeah? Well, what about _my_ life?"

"Couldn't care less. If I did, I wouldn't be a tomb robber, would I?"

"No."

"Nor would I be 'after your life' during the day,"

"No."

"Nor would I be about to get you into big trouble tomorrow morning when you come home wet and sandy and a giant, walking mess who wasn't supposed to have been out at all in the first place."

"No, you—wait, what was that?"

"Nothing."

"No it was not! You said you were—"

"So what? I was kidding."

"No you weren't! I know you, and you were not kidding."

"Okay, maybe I wasn't, but even if you know I'm still gonna do it."

"What do you want me to say to Mahaddo in the morning, then?"

"Don't much care, really."

"Do you want me to be confined to my bedroom with a guard?"

"Doesn't matter. If that happens, I'll just sneak in to see you."

"You will do no such—oh, oh, do that again."

--

Review, my lovelies?


End file.
